Geralt z Rivii
'Geralt z Rivii '''jest głównym bohaterem książkowej sagi Andrzeja Sapkowskiego i gier z serii ''Wiedźmin. Jest on genetycznie zmodyfikowanym, zmutowanym zabójcą potworów, rozwiązującym problemy za pieniądze. Biografia Szkolenie na wiedźmina Geralt był synem czarodziejki Visenny i (najprawdopodobniej) wojownika Korina. Krótko po narodzinach został on oddany przez matkę do wiedźmińskiej Szkoły Wilka w twierdzy Kaer Morhen. W trakcie szkolenia na wiedźmina został poddany Próbie Traw, a następnie Zmianom, które przeszedł nadzwyczaj dobrze. Został z tego powodu wybrany razem z innymi młodzikami do dodatkowych eksperymentów, które przeżył jako jedyny. Wynikiem tych działań jest brak pigmentu w jego włosach oraz ich mlecznobiały kolor. W efekcie mutacji i treningów zyskał m.in. zwiększony refleks i prędkość, wolniejsze tętno oraz zdolność adaptacji źrenicy do aktualnego oświetlenia. Jego preceptorem, mistrzem i mentorem był Vesemir, nauczyciel szermierki i znawca potworów. To on nauczył Wilka wszystkiego, co sam umiał i stał się dla niego bardzo bliski, zastępując Geraltowi ojca. Z czasów szkolenia miał towarzysza i przyjaciela Eskela oraz prawdopodobnie Lamberta. Po ukończeniu wiedźmińskiego szkolenia rozpoczął swoją przygodę ze światem wraz ze swoim koniem, Płotką, by zostać płatnym zabójcą potworów. Nie wiadomo, czy Geralt ukończył szkolenie na krótko przed atakiem na Kaer Morhen, czy też po nim. Początek na szlaku Jak sam Geralt wspomina, początek jego szlaku zaczął się od wmieszania się w ludzkie sprawy i zapoznaniem się z prawdziwym i okrutnym życiem. Jego pierwszym potworem spotkanym na szlaku był... człowiek, a konkretnie grupa bandytów, która napadła podróżującego kupca i jego córkę. Geralt, chcąc odegrać rolę bohatera, widowiskowo zabił jednego z maruderów, reszta natomiast na sam widok uciekła w popłochu. Nie spotkał się jednak z oczekiwaną reakcją; przerażony kupiec uciekł razem z oprawcami, a jego zalana łzami córka zemdlała ze strachu. Późniejsze doświadczenia oraz nastawienie ludzi do wiedźmina sprawiły, że stał się on dość pesymistyczny i nabył obojętnego stosunku do świata. W następnych latach Geralt zdobywał renomę podróżując po Królestwach Północy, jednak najczęściej na zimowanie wracał w Góry Sine. Późniejsze przygody i czyny wiedźmina miały rozsławić go na cały świat. Na mocy prawa niespodzianki Geralt powiązał się przeznaczeniem z Ciri – tajemniczym dzieckiem, Lwiątkiem z Cintry. Ich przygody, a także wielu innych napotkanych przez nich postaci, mają miejsce w czasie wielkiej inwazji Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północne. Poza trudnościami, jakie napotyka na swojej drodze, wiążąc się z czarodziejką Triss, Geralt bierze udział w bezwzględnej grze wywiadów wojskowych. Chcąc dbać o swoich bliskich, wiedźmin stara się ich chronić, jednak nadal, na przekór wszystkim, zachować neutralność w ogarniętym wojną świecie. Najlepszym przyjacielem wiedźmina jest bard Jaskier, miłością jego życia jest Yennefer, a dzieckiem (przybranym) Ciri. Gry Wiedźmin Po pozornej śmierci po ataku tłumu podczas Pogromu nieludzi pod koniec wiedźmińskiej sagi, Geralt powraca do życia, nie pamiętając szczegółów swojego powrotu ani ostatnich pięciu lat życia. Został uratowany przez Ciri, która teleportowała go w okolice Kaer Morhen. Tam zajmują się nim wiedźmini oraz Triss Merigold. Wkrótce dochodzi do ataku na wiedźmińską twierdzę pod dowództwem czarodzieja-renegata Azara Javeda oraz płatnego zabójcy Magistra. Agresorzy wykradają z laboratoriów receptury i składniki potrzebne do przeprowadzenia wiedźmińskich przemian. Geralt wyrusza w pościg za Salamandrą w kierunku Wyzimy, gdzie spotyka i poznaje osoby ze swojej przeszłości oraz wplątuje się w konflikt pomiędzy Zakonem Płonącej Róży, a Scoia'tael. Biały Wilk po zabiciu Magistra i Javeda oraz odzyskaniu wiedźmińskich receptur dowiaduje się, że Salamandra działała na zlecenie samego Jakuba de Aldersberg. Gdy dociera do siedziby Wielkiego Mistrza, zostaje przeniesiony do jego wizji, w której Białe Zimnozniszczyło całą Północ. Wiedźmin w końcu zabija samego Jakuba de Aldersberg oraz łamie jego iluzję. Wkrótce potem udaremnia zamach na życie króla Foltesta z rąk skrytobójcy. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Po uratowaniu króla Foltesta przed śmiercią z rąk królobójcy, Geralt został prywatnym ochroniarzem króla. Podczas szturmu na Zamek La Valette król został zabity z ręki Letho z Gulety, a Geralt został posądzony o zabójstwo i wtrącony do lochu. Trzy dni później został zaprowadzony do Vernona Roche'a na przesłuchanie. Po przedstawieniu swojej wersji wydarzeń Biały Wilk przekonał dowódcę Niebieskich Pasów, aby pomógł mu wydostać się z więzienia w zamian za złapanie prawdziwego królobójcy. Wiedźmin razem z swoją wybranką Triss Merigold i oddziałem Vernona udaje się w pościg za królobójcą, podczas którego zahacza o miasteczko Flotsam, gdzie wdaje się w konflikt z Bernardem Loredo oraz okolicznym komandem Scoia'tael pod dowództwem elfa Iorwetha. Dochodzi także do konfrontacji Geralta z Letho, w której Biały Wilk ponosi porażkę. Wkrótce potem wiedźmin może wybrać czy w dalszy pościg za swoim wrogiem ruszy z Vernonem, czy Iorwethem. Podczas dalszej podróży po Królestwach Północy Geralt poznaję intrygę Loży dotyczącą morderstw ważniejszych królów. Jest też świadkiem ważnych politycznych przemian - do niektórych zresztą sam się przyczynia. W końcu ponownie spotyka Letho z Gulety, którego, jeśli zechce, może zabić. Cesarstwo Nilfgaardu natomiast szykuje inwazję na Królestwa Północy. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Po odnalezieniu Letho z Gulety – królobójcy działającym na zlecenie Emhyra var Emreisa - a także po burzliwym zakończeniu obrad w Loc Muinne, Geralt wraz z Vesemirem ruszył na południe, by odnaleźć Yennefer z Vengerbergu. W tym samym czasie armia Nilfgaardu wdzierała się w głąb Północnych Królestw wchłaniając kolejne osłabione państwa. Po półrocznych poszukiwaniach Geralt w zawierusze wojennej odnalazł czarodziejkę w Białym Sadzie. Wiedźmin dowiedział się od niej, że cesarz var Emreis oczekuje go w Wyzimie. Geralt pożegnał się więc z Vesemirem, a następnie udał się z Yennefer i nilfgaardzkimi żołnierzami do Wyzimy. W drodze eskortę zaatakowali jeźdźcy Dzikiego Gonu, jednak wiedźminowi i jego partnerce udało się dotrzeć do stolicy bez uszczerbku. Na prywatnej audiencji u Emhyra Geralt dowiedział się, że po latach powróciła osoba, z którą związało go przeznaczenie – Ciri. Świadkowie twierdzili, że dziewczynę znowu ściga Dziki Gon. Odnalezienie popielatowłosej wiedźminki nie leży wyłącznie w interesie jej dawnych opiekunów, ale także nilfgaardzkiej racji stanu. Geralt i Yennefer łączą więc siły z cesarzem, by zapobiec dostaniu się Cirilli w ręce Czerwonych Jeźdźców. Galeria Plik:Geralt of Rivia 2.jpg Plik:Geralt of Rivia 3.jpg Plik:Geralt of Rivia- Gameplay.jpg Plik:Geralt of Rivia- Soul Calibur.jpg Plik:Ciri and Geralt.jpg Plik:Ciri and Geralt 2.jpg Plik:Geralt and Yennefer.png Plik:Geralt, Ciri and Yennefer.jpg en:Geralt of Rivia Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Bohaterscy najemnicy Kategoria:Dobrzy wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Męczennicy Kategoria:Egalitarni Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Mający moce telekinetyczne Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Mający amnezję Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Tytułowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Bohaterowie teatralni Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Soul Calibur Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action